The identification of children who will benefit from growth hormone (GH) therapy remains difficult because of the complex and numerous factors which are associated with growth. It is clear that GH secretion status alone, as determined by radioimmunoassay (RIA) does not explain differences in growth velocity and/or stature in the majority of children with variant growth pattern. Peak GH responses to pharmacological stimuli correlate well with integrated physiologic mean GH levels (ICGH) in the majority of cases. However, a significant number of children have discordant responses. We propose to identify children who have such discordant rrsponses and evaluate their progress in GH therapy.